Beyond the Trailer
by BlackFingerlessGloves
Summary: Everyone knows one person, who despite time, hurt and betrayal, the spark will never fade. And sometimes, you may let them slip right through your fingers, because you fear they have already gone. - Previously called "Trailers in the Moonlight".
1. Trailers in the Moonlight

**Just a little something i came up with  
>It mainly focusses on the DuncanGwen friendship, and at the end it mentions a smidge of DXC and GXT  
>Even though i'm a DXG fan, i still love writing about the past couples too.<br>This is set during TDA anyway, so nothing of the romantic kind is between Duncan and Gwen yet, but it kinda just shows the way they got along well.**

**i'll admit, it's a bit weird. i literally just yped what ever flowed out of my head. The idea was bursting out of me, so don't judge me too harshly.**

* * *

><p>The night was peaceful. The birds slept quietly in their nests, with a camera curled up among them. The moon hung in the ebony sky, illuminating the darkness with a magnificent silver hue. The sound of footsteps across fake grass was heard by no one, as pale hands reached up to unhinge the window of a rusty movie trailer. It swung open with a small creak, as her slender body curved through the open window with ease, landing with a graceful thud.<p>

The boy she came for lied in the nearest bunk. Chunky headphones covered his ears, and his hand was frozen into a rock symbol. A smile tugged at the corners of Gwen's mouth.  
>She walked towards the punk, and timed her attack perfectly. With a swift move of her arm, she snatched away his headphones and whispered in his ear:<p>

"Thanks for making me come to you, lazy." Duncan awoke with a jolt, but before he could make a noise Gwen shoved a hand firmly on his mouth. He responded by licking it.

"Duncan! You're so gross!" Gwen whispered-yelled at her friend as she sat down on his bed.

"You know it sweetheart," he replied smugly as Gwen wiped her hand onto his exposed chest.

"Why didn't you come? You said, and I quote: "I'll swing by your trailer tonight Gwendolyn. Hope 12 midnight isn't too late for you" I waited, and now I'm tired. So you're explanation better be pretty damn good." Gwen's words caused Duncan's face to turn serious. He rehearsed his answer again and again in his head all night.

"Uh, well, since you and Elvis got forced on different teams and all I thought you'd like some alone time or something." Duncan scratched the back of his head nervously. A tiny grin found its way to Gwen lips.

"Uh, thanks, but the last thing I need is some "alone time"" she replied, quoting Duncan with her fingers.

"What I need is a friend, now matter how annoying or dim-witted they may be," Gwen added with a smile. Duncan grinned back.

"Yeah, Leshawna can get on my nerves too," he replied lazily, which earned him a slap to the face from his pillow.

"You're and idiot you know that?" Gwen commented casually.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Duncan cried in mock-sadness as Gwen giggled.

"Ha- ha Aww, I'm sorry, I'll make sure it'll never happened again," sarcasm dripped off every word. Gwen paused before speaking again," no wait, no I can't make that promise." Gwen's lips curved into a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>The minutes flowed by, the time forgotten. All that mattered was the conversation at hand. Gwen and Duncan just sat there, talking about nothing at all in hushed whispers meant only for their ears. Gwen's eyes suddenly caught sight of a photo poking out from her friend's pillow.<p>

"What's that?" she enquired. Duncan's face flashed into panic.

"Nothing. I-it came with the bed." Duncan replied hastily as he reached to pick it up. Gwen was determined.

"Duncan. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but whichever way you choose, I'll be looking at that photo within 5 minutes, ten tops." Gwen grinned slightly as she rose to her knees and towered over Duncan.

"So let's start with the easy way. Duncan Bates, can you please give me that photo now?" She asked sweetly.

"Not a chance, sweetheart." Duncan replied quickly. He kept the photo clutched to his chest, and his breaths short and nervous. Gwen sighed.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you," before Duncan could register what Gwen had said, she grabbed his arm tightly and yanked it to the right in the most painful way possible. The pain travelled through Duncan's arm intensely. Gwen leaned closer to Duncan's face. She smiled at his pain.

"Don't deny it, Juvie, there's no escape. If you scream, you'll have about 6 more people looking at your precious photo. If you don't give me the photo, well, your arm will probably be in a cast next time a camera is shoved in your face. So what's it gonna be." Gwen stared deep into Duncan's eyes, waiting for an answer. The delinquent whimpered in pain and sighed in defeat.

His hand unclenched as the photo fell to the bed with a silent thud, and Duncan's arm was no longer in terrible pain.

Gwen picked up the photo while Duncan's head remained down with embarrassment. Gwen eyes widened in surprise.

On the photo was a snapshot of a beautiful brunette, sitting on a deck chair at Playa Des Losers and smiling at the camera sweetly.

"Wow. You've really got it bad for Courtney don't you?" Gwen said softly. Duncan nodded. She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. I still have to think about who's gonna be on my team for tomorrow." Gwen sighed as she stood up to leave, but not before Duncan spoke up,

"well, if I'm not you're team, then I'll be happy to kick you're ass" Duncan winked at Gwen playfully as the pair bumped knuckles in the darkness.

Before Gwen went, she approached another sleeping boy. His raven hair was shaggy from sleep, and his guitar leaned up against the side of his bunk.

"Hey babe," Gwen whispered sweetly as Trent's eyes opened slowly.

"Gwen? Oh hey." Trent said as his girlfriend leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

"Good luck for tomorrow. You're gonna need it," Trent's smiled weakly as Gwen turned around, slipped through the window once more, and bolting it shut behind her. Soon after sleep enveloped Trent once more.

Duncan lied down in his bed, holding the picture of his girlfriend in his hand. He stared into her deep pools of onyx. He ran his fingers across her flawless cheeks. He pressed his lips up against the smooth surface gently. He knew it was a picture, but it was the closest to Courtney he could get.

"I miss you," he whispered softly, hoping, daring to dream, that somewhere in that pile of lawsuits she heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is<br>I originally intended to leave this as it is, but after a but of time to think, a bit of a plot is starting to mould itself in my brain...  
>so if you would like to see more, review and i might make this story longer...<strong>

**Thanks :)**

**and be sure to wipe you feet next time you drop by:)**


	2. No Comment

**Hey:)**

**This is the 2nd Chapter for my strory previously named "Trailers in the Moonlight." I've decided to make it longer than a one shot. How long? Well who knows? I actually just came up with this the same way I came up with the first chapter: out of boredom. It's taken quite a different turn, and I intend to keep it really swervy. So yeah:)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The large screen faded to black, the memory of the last image still etched in Gwen's mind. Nostalgia swelled up inside her like an inflated balloon. That was a world away now. Back when their primary concern was who would come out victorious. Back when they were nothing but friends. It seemed like a world away now. Applause flowed through the studio, and the cameras flashed red.<p>

"How did we like that huh? A little reminiscence to Total Drama's most poisonous couple! Duncan and Gwen started off Total Drama Action as really good friends, although, a little friendlier than Trent and Courtney approved of. As Trent started to lose his mind, and Duncan started to lose his passion for his CIT girlfriend, it wasn't long until they realised what was in front of them the entire time!"

Gwen's spine tingled at the memories that flooded her from Chris' montage. Duncan sat on the other side of the room, a similar look gracing his mischievous features. Suddenly, for a split second, their eyes met; onyx and teal. Duncan's mesmerising eyes burned through Gwen. It seemed like an eternity until Gwen blinked back tears, and lowered her gaze to her open palms.

"By the start of World Tour Duncan and Gwen were clearly a relationship waiting to happen. The problem is, it did. Duncan and Gwen shared a kiss in the confessional as the plane left London, but Duncan was still dating Courtney! Lucky for me, it scored us some off the charts ratings! But unlucky for Courtney, she found out about Duncan's betrayal from a manipulated Tyler, and flushed her friendship with Gwen and relationship with Duncan down the confessional toilet. Duncan wasn't fazed by his ex's flirting with a certain failed athlete, and the pair got together whilst searching for aliens! Awww."

Chris cooed at the image flashed up on the screen, of Duncan and Gwen sharing their second kiss at Area 51. An uncomfortable lump formed in the middle of Gwen's throat, and Duncan pursed his lips together, as if this would prevent him from falling apart.

"Despite all the hate, Duncan and Gwen defied everyone, and ended up together after 3 long seasons!"

The audience responded to Chris' rambling with applause, which caused a triumphant smile to stretch his lips. Age certainly hasn't been kind to him. Wrinkles threatened to peek out from under countless layers of touch ups, and a light tinge of grey played at his wispy hair; many people wonder why he doesn't just go commando. Everyone saw through his wig as though it were invisible.

* * *

><p>"So, after 10 years, have Duncan and Gwen stayed or frayed? Let's find out!" The audience erupted in anticipation, as a blinding spotlight shone down and both Duncan and Gwen. They stood from their seats and walked down to the stage. Each step filled Gwen with dread. It's been so long since everything happened. She didn't enjoy confrontation. Why do you think she'd always push a camera out of her face? Two stools stood proudly on the stage, beckoning both her and Duncan in the spotlight.<p>

They came closer, and closer, each centimetre jolted her heart uncomfortably. He walked exceptionally slow, or perhaps it was purely her mind slowing down the world. Eventually, after the excruciating walk, they took their seats opposite each other; eye contact was now inevitable. Two microphones hung at their mouths; uneasy breaths were now amplified through the Aftermath studios.

Chris strolled to the pair as if he were a detective. He looked like a child in a candy store. Lifting a hand held microphone to his mouth, the questions began.

"So, the question everyone has been waiting for! Have you two stayed strong, or..." Chris layered each word with an unnecessary level of drama. He leaned in hoping one of them would fill in his fractured sentence. Gwen sighed.

"We um, we broke up about a year after World Tour." The audience murmured in surprise, curiosity, and interest. Saying it out loud seemed about 10 times worse than thinking about it. Tears stung at the corners of Gwen's eyes; she swallowed hard in an attempt to bury them. Chris grinned as if he's just found a nugget of gold, perhaps he has.

"So Duncan, two questions for you. One, why lose the hawk? And two, care to comment?" Chris asked. Duncan leaned towards the mic. If it weren't for Duncan's eyes, one would've never guessed he was reality TV's favourite bad boy ten years ago should they encounter him. His hair was now completely different. It was its natural black, and hung lazily from his head, reaching just under his ears in shiny waves. Duncan cleared his throat.

"Uh, I felt like a change. Plus, it kinda symbolised the time I lost something. Something that sorta defined the hawk. It was a really hard time for me. At least now no one assumes I'm trouble. They have to dig deeper now." Duncan smirked at his joke, although no genuine emotion was there.

"And no, I have no comment. That's pretty much it." Gwen's heart lurched. She knew he has just commented. She knew what he lost. She knew why his Mohawk was now purely a memory of childhood. Although the audience don't know they just unconsciously got what they wanted, Gwen knew. All too well. Her insides sank from her mind revisiting memories she'd hoped were pushed away.

* * *

><p>"Ok..." Chris said cautiously, trying to fill the awkward silence. Duncan and Gwen's eyes remained to themselves, both of them staring hard into their hands.<p>

"So... care to share what made you guys crumble? I think the entire viewing world would like to know!" Chris put an extra emphasis on "entire viewing world". You'd think that age would come with maturity, but no. Chris was exactly the same.

Duncan and Gwen leaned in at the same time, and stopped themselves when they realised they both wanted to speak. An awkward non verbal debate about who was to speak caused giggles to spread across the sea of audience. Finally Gwen just leaned in and cleared her throat, which sent Duncan back against his chair.

"Uh, um, not really no. A lot has happened since the show ended, Chris. And, a lot has changed since you left, Duncan." Gwen stared straight into Duncan's eyes, hoping her message got through to him. Chris grinned.

"So, Duncan left did he? Duncan, want to comment?" Chris asked slyly, hoping to salvage the conversation.

"Um, yeah. A lot has happened that's for sure." Duncan paused, choosing his words with caution. He could feel Gwen's longing gaze rest on him like a huge weight.

"We just sort of, we realised that real life is a lot different from being trapped on a plane for a relationship." Duncan said uneasily. Thank goodness the mic didn't pick up the soft: "That's an understatement" that escaped Gwen's lips.

"And yeah, I did leave. But," another pause left the audience waiting with baited breath. Again, selecting his words carefully, "I, I had my reasons." Duncan's voice shook, his eyes now fixed intently upon Gwen's. Her lips were slightly parted.

"I know." Gwen said sympathetically. The audience was spinning in confusion, and even now the rest of the cast behind them were asking each other if they made any sense of it. Courtney shook her head disapprovingly. Trent's face was hardened, and the rest of them were just as puzzled.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys say a lot happened. Well do you guys wanna tell us what "a lot" consists of?" Chris pushed on, trying to pry any information that may drop off them. Duncan leaned in.<p>

"Not really, no." He said firmly, and Gwen shook her head slowly as well. Chris sighed heavily.

"Alright then." He said quickly, annoyance itching at each word. "We'll take a short break. Next up, we take a look at the bootylicious couple that is Leshawna and Harold! Have they managed to keep in one piece, or has the dance music stopped? Find out on Total Drama 10 Year Reunion Special right after this!"

Duncan and Gwen didn't stop holding each other's gaze until the studio lights faded, and an intern walked up to them and asked them to get out of their stools.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is:)<strong>

**Quite different isn't it? Isn't it?  
>I took a really random turn in this story, purely cause i was bored out of my brains,<strong>

**Review if you want, I may not update this as regularly, it will probably just serve as something to occupy me. But if I get like, a bajillion reviews i'll probably update sooner...**

**Byee - colon capital D - hehehe**


	3. The Promise

**Hallo!**

**Chapter 3 is here!  
>My mind was racing so I just thought I'd knock off another chapter.<br>May not update quite as often...**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews:)  
>Anyways, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Her combat boots thumped against the shiny floor. The prison always puts up a nice, squeaky clean interior that betrayed what lied within. It irritated Gwen every time she entered it. The receptionist looked as if she'd rather stick pins in her eyes if she remained in the same place for one more minute. The walls were a murky cream, and the police logo shone brightly on the furthest wall. Gwen walked up to the counter and smiled.<em>

"_Um, I'm here to see Duncan Bates?" she asked kindly. The receptionist glanced at her computer dully and clicked several times before tilting her head up again. _

"_Cell 54. Take the stairs up one level; it's the 2__nd__ door on the right. Next!" Gwen jerked a little at the receptionist's outburst, and made her way up the stairs until she was standing in front of a door with a rusty "54" on it. She took a deep breath and opened it cautiously._

"_Duncan?" Gwen pushed the door open and saw her boyfriend sitting on a bed with his head hung. She sat down next to him and rested her palm on his shoulder._

"_Hey." Duncan croaked as he turned his head to face Gwen. He attempted to smile unsuccessfully and his mouth took a curious shape that resembled a grimace. Gwen sighed._

"_What did you do this time?" she asked tiredly, with a tinge of playfulness in her voice. Duncan coughed roughly._

"_I stole a chocolate bar, then I got caught, so I stole a car, then the car ran out of gas so I broke into a house to hide. Not my best I must admit." Gwen chuckled softly _

"_All that for a chocolate bar?" she asked incredulously._

"_Hey it tasted pretty good!" he said defensively. His voice suddenly turned serious._

"_I'm sorry Gwen." He said solemnly. Gwen's face softened as she started to stroke his Mohawk._

"_And what are you sorry for?" she asked. Duncan looked Gwen straight in the eyes. She could see all his emotion shine through them brightly. Duncan has let his walls come down. The bad boy facade is now completely dissolved._

"_I'm sorry because, it's only been about 4 weeks since that stupid show ended, and we only spent like, two weeks together during the show because I left. I just, I feel like I'm leaving you again. I mean, we got together like 2 months ago and we've probably only seen each other half the time! And now I'm gonna get moved to Juvy tomorrow and then you'll have to wait 6 months for me! It's not fair on you." _

_Before Duncan could apologise again, Gwen pulled his head towards hers, and their lips met. She savoured every moment, knowing she wouldn't see him again for a long time. The sweet sensation of Duncan's mouth on hers sent electric shockwaves through her whole body. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away from Duncan and stared deep into his glistening eyes._

"_Don't apologize. It's okay. I'll wait for you, and when you're released, we can go on and watch horror movies forever. And look, last time, you promised you'd come back, and you did, even if I had to drag you to the plane in a sack." Gwen giggled at the memory of capturing her boyfriend in London and Duncan's face twisted._

"_Yeah, that really hurt you know!" Duncan retaliated with a whine. Gwen smiled, and Duncan did too. This time it was one hundred percent genuine._

"_Look, Gwen, you know how I feel about you. And yeah, your right I did promise I'd come back last time, and so now, with you as a witness," Duncan raised his right hand and cleared his throat dramatically. _

"_I hereby promise to write to you every week. I am yours, Gwen, and each of my letteres will remind you while I'm gone. And, I promise to knock on your door the day I'm released, so don't bother coming to get me; which if I'm not mistaken, is the 27__th__ of July, 6 months from now. And when I return, we will have a Bloodbath marathon until midnight, oh and prank your brother." Gwen seized Duncan's raised hand violently and shook it slowly. _

"_You're so daggy!" she exclaimed, still holding Duncan's hand in hers. Her thumb caressed the rough surface of Duncan's palm, and a stray tear found its way down Gwen's porcelain cheek._

"_Promise?" she asked hopefully, resembling somewhat of a child talking to a parent. Duncan grinned,_

"_Promise." he confirmed as Gwen was pulled into an intoxicating hug. _

"_I'll be waiting for your letters; and you." Gwen whispered into Duncan's chest._

_Gwen soaked in everything: the smell of Duncan; the touch of Duncan; the breath of Duncan that now tickled the back of her neck; her Duncan. She will wait for him to come back. He promised._

* * *

><p>After Duncan and Gwen's segment, Chris continued to interview the rest of the couples that got together on the show. After a terribly long broadcast, the audience found out that Lindsay and Tyler are now incredibly rich from Lindsay's modelling career, and Brigitte and Geoff have been happily married for 5 years. It made Gwen feel immensely unpleasant and empty.<p>

Once the show was over, everyone was invited to a buffet dinner backstage. Unfortunately, Owen got to the buffet first, so after everyone talked amongst themselves for a while, they started to leave one by one. Gwen longed to talk to Duncan, and it seemed that he was thinking along the same lines. They both remained sitting on opposite sides of the studios, watching one person leave after the other. Finally, after Owen recovered from his meal, Izzy lifted him up and heaved him out of the aftermath studios (they reconciled after Izzy assumed her usual maniacal self); Duncan and Gwen were now alone.

Duncan made the first move and walked over to where Gwen was seated. Her heart was bombarding out of her chest, much like the time when they walked towards the stools. When Duncan reached Gwen, he rested on a chair next to her and forced a smile.

"Hey." Gwen said softly.

"Hi." He replied quickly.

"So, how have you been?" Gwen asked cautiously. Half of her didn't want to know the answer out of fear that the scars she left him were still hurting. The other half however, felt a need to know. Almost like an obligation, an instinct. Duncan sighed.

"Okay. I'm living with Chase now. Been staying out of jail, so I guess that's a plus." Duncan said weakly. Something was missing, something that defined him; something that she was certain she took away from him nine years ago. It pained her to see him like this, but at the same time she was grateful that this reunion let her meet him again. Her Duncan; well, he was once.

"What about you?" Duncan asked mildly; he too, had a certain longing in his voice. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Um, well, I have an art exhibition showing at this little gallery downtown. I've pretty much been working on it for the past nine years. You should check it out. It's full of-"

Gwen stopped herself in mid sentence and bit her lip. Her art exhibition is the product of nine empty years of longing and regret that were now strewn across countless canvasses. Her art was one of the only things that kept her together. Gwen worked hard to recompose herself and continue her sentence.

"Um, the paintings are really... deep. Um, that's about it." She replied quietly. Duncan nodded in understanding. His brow furrowed as he tried to find the meaning behind Gwen's words.

"Oh ok. Um, it's getting pretty late, and if I drive when I'm tired I often fall asleep- don't ask." Duncan added as Gwen opened her mouth to question when he would ever fall asleep at the wheel. Her mind was now racing with the image of Duncan's exhausted figure slumped against the dashboard snoring loudly while his car swerved out of control. Gwen giggled to herself.

Duncan and Gwen stood up at the same time; their faces were inches within each other. Gwen captured Duncan's eyes, and the pair gazed at each other for an immeasurable period of time. They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. Gwen was sure that hers were wide open. Duncan would always find his way through her defences. He still did.

Duncan looked away from her, now staring at his feet, and Gwen's insides plummeted about 100 feet before she brought herself to speak.

"Okay. Uh, it was nice seeing you, Duncan." Gwen said sincerely. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah. See you." Duncan said hastily, as he walked out the door, leaving Gwen standing alone in the studio. One light tear cascaded down her face as she gathered her things and walked out the door.

But not before she head a disgruntled Chris bellow from his dressing room:

"What do you mean that was the last wig?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it:)<strong>

**Anyone who has or is reading my fic "Unanswered Questions", then something in your brain has clicked, am I right? hehe  
>Please review and I may be back soon<br>I may just work on some other fics in the meantime**

**Cya XD**


	4. Waiting

**Hello everyone **

**Just to clarify, I have not fallen off the edge of the horizon because I sailed too far. My internet was simply down, rendering my access to the world dramatically limited. But never fear! My connection is up and running now. During my weeks of possessing a useless laptop, I wrote, and a whole lot I wrote, might I add. I've written 3 chapters to this story, and I think I've written about 5 one shots.**

**I have a poll on my profile regarding which one shot/s will be published now, as I want to maybe spread the publishing of these spare stories... just to keep you wanting more.**

**Oh and, please note that this chapters contains no spoilers to my other fic Unanswered Questions.**

**Anyways, with my technology now fully functioning, I present you with yet another update **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The light click of Gwen's high heels echoed across the concrete driveway, as she walked to the front door quickly to avoid the biting cold breeze. She fumbled for her keys in her large ebony bag, and opened the door with a light push. Immediately she was bombarded with an enthusiastic pair of arms that wrapped tightly around her hips. Gwen stroked her head softly.<p>

"Hi mummy!" the child exclaimed excitedly. Gwen's mother, Renee stood up from her post on the couch and stared at the pair. Gwen smiled.

"Hey Lucy, did you treat grandma nicely?" Gwen asked sweetly as she kneeled down to face her daughter. Lucy was beautiful. Her ebony hair fell down to her shoulders in elegant locks, and she had the most piercing eyes which shone luminously every time she smiled.

She is a reminder of the events that took place all those years ago. The one thing Gwen can't forget.

"Yeah! We watched movies and we had pasta for dinner!" Lucy explained ecstatically. Gwen stared at the happiness that shone in Lucy's face. How she longed to be that young and naive again.

"Well, how about you get yourself ready for bed, and I'll come right up after I have a word with grandma." Lucy nodded at her mother's proposal and raced up the stairs gracefully.

Gwen walked into the kitchen with Renee on her heels.

"Hope she wasn't too much trouble." Gwen said casually, as she and Renee took a seat at the dining table.

"Gwen, stop worrying so much. I always love it when I watch her. She reminds me of you." Renee beamed at her daughter. She looked like an older version of Gwen, except Renee had gleaming emerald eyes. Gwen sighed as she rested her bag against the leg of the table.

"So how did it go?" Renee asked seriously, staring straight at her daughter. Gwen's eyes fell to the wooden surface beneath her.

"Well, we talked a bit after everyone left." It only took one uneasy look from Gwen for Renee to spring into her protective mother mode. Gwen saw this coming the minute she stepped through the door.

"What and you? - After all that- you can't be serious, Gwen. After everything that happened last time-"

"Look I'm well aware of what happened mum, Lucy already reminds me enough without you going on about it with the slightest mention of Duncan."

Gwen's face faltered unsurely. A small lump rose in her throat. Renee furrowed her brows and continued.

"I know Gwen, I know. That's exactly why. I can't see you get hurt like that again. People like that, they don't change-"

"Mum how are you supposed to know Duncan? You didn't used to date him. You don't miss him like I do, and in case you didn't notice, I wasn't the only one hurt from what happened."

Gwen's stare turned cold and Renee hesitated to go on.

"Gwen. You know how I feel about all this. I don't want to argue like before. You can't imagine how I felt when you knocked on my door in tears. I just, I don't want history to repeat itself." Renee said softly. Gwen nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Renee took her daughter's wrists away from her face and forced her to make eye contact.

Renee's eyes were solid and made Gwen slump slightly into her chair.

"Gwen, I want you to answer me truthfully. Do you still love him?" she asked sternly. Gwen sighed, looking for the right words, something that can describe the ship wreck that is her emotions. How could she put into words what she felt towards Duncan?

It seemed that Gwen's hesitation was an answer in itself. Renee sighed heavily and stood from her chair.

"Please Gwen, I want you to know, I'm not comfortable with this. That reunion was a mistake. You have to let go-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gwen snapped as she stood as well, her face inches from Renee's. Gwen shot daggers at her mother. Realising her outburst, she lowered her gaze to her feet. Gwen had the most dominant feeling of Déjà vu itching into her. The lump in her throat was growing slowly.

"I should go." Renee said quietly, as Gwen sank into her chair clumsily, resting her head in her palm.

Gwen remained seated with her back to Renee until she heard the door close with a soft thud.

She made her way up the stairs and opened Lucy's door, only to see she has already fallen asleep. Gwen walked into her own bed, and let the lump in her throat unhinge her, as silent tears stared to cascade down her cheeks, and her pillow dampened with every soundless wimper.

* * *

><p><em>Winter seemed to have definately claimed the city of Toronto with no mercy. Icy rain pelted down on the police station, as Gwen stood outside a rustic van, clinging desperately to the window.<em>

_Duncan had his hand clasped around hers, his face hopeful. Gwen leaned in and pressed her lips against his lightly, like if she were too rough Duncan would crumble._

"_I'll miss you," Gwen whispered as the van sputtered to life and her boyfriend started to travel down the gravelly road. She ran at its side with all her might, savouring every glimpse of Duncan she could capture._

"_I'll write to you. Just you wait," Duncan shouted out the window cheekily as the van turned a corner, and Gwen was left standing alone in the deserted track._

"_I'll wait for you." Gwen said sincerely. Though there were no ears to hear the words, the meaning was still a hundred times deeper than anything that had ever left her lips. Just 6 more months and Duncan will knock on her door and come home._

* * *

><p>Duncan's truck rumbled into the driveway with a jolt. He shoved the door open violently and slammed it just as hard. The trip up the elevator seemed like an eternity. Duncan paced back and forth the enclosed space briskly, his mind racing with what had happened that night.<p>

The elevator beeped and the doors slid open; Duncan was racing down the hallway within seconds. He threw his hand in his pocket and grasped his keys with sweaty hands. After 3 unsuccessful attempts of opening the door at twice the average speed his roommate finally opened it for him.

"Geez Duncan can you settle down? You'd think you were trying to rob me. But then again, that wouldn't come as such a surprise." Duncan's roommate, Chase stood at the doorframe smiling cheekily. His blonde hair was ragged from sleep, and his eyes clearly told Duncan that he had woken him. Duncan swiped a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry." Duncan said gruffly, pushing past Chase and slumping himself onto a kitchen stool. His head fell into his hands and Chase walked up to him apprehensively.

He and Duncan were quite close. Chase was an Australian delinquent 2 years his senior. After meeting up in an Indian prison while Duncan was on the run during World Tour, they travelled together until Gwen and Courtney captured him in London. They met again in Hawaii after the series ended, and everyone was in hospital from the eruption.

Since Chase helped him so much before, Duncan only thought it fair for him to give him a hand with his situation. He was on the run from a crime he had committed 2 years prior, so Duncan and Chase flew back to Canada, and Duncan fixed him up with a fake identity from a friend of his. He also gave Chase a place to stay with another one of his friends, but when they went to prison, Chase got the place to himself. Duncan moved in soon after.

"Ok, what happened?" Chase asked wearily. Duncan coughed. Tears were threatening to burst through his eyes and his bad boy facade was well and truly disintegrated.

"I talked to Gwen." He grunted. Duncan rubbed his eyes as Chase took a seat next to him.

"And?" Chase prompted.

"I don't know." Duncan replied vaguely.

"Well, you seem pretty ticked. What did she say?" Chase asked as Duncan lifted his head to look straight at him.

"I'm not angry at her, Chase." Duncan shot back. Chase slumped a bit in his stool, as if this last comment had deflated him. He put together the pieces pretty quickly after that.

"Oh. So, do you wanna- I mean- do you still- is that why you're angry?" Chase stammered uneasily.

"I don't know. Gwen-I – she's changed-I think," Duncan replied. Chase sighed.

"Do you still..." Duncan looked away from Chase, staring at nothing in particular. How could he finish Chase's sentence? Duncan attempted a smile.

"I don't know."

Chase patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Look, do whatever you want. If you still... yeah... and you think she's changed and you can handle... um, things, then give her a call. If not... well just try not to set off the burglar alarm every time you open the door. Just, don't come barging in here in a mess... that wasn't really the best roommate experience."

Duncan nodded absentmindedly as Chase walked back into his bedroom.

Duncan remained seated at the bench for a while, then memories of... before... sprang to his mind. He remembered the sick feeling, the emptiness, when something inside him was torn to shreds. He remembered all the pain.

He then replayed his encounter with Gwen in his head. Something was... gone. Her eyes didn't shine with happiness like they did when he cornered her in the confessional. Her smile wasn't as genuine as the time he called her Pasty. The old Gwen, where did she go?

Duncan reached into his pocket and took out his phone. It seemed ten times heavier than what it actually was, and with each press of a button Duncan's stomach flipped over. He scrolled through the contacts slowly, each name bringing him closer. A, B, C, D, E, F, Gwen. He stopped at her name, which was now highlighted with blue. He stared at it intently, as if it would leap out of his phone and assume the shape of the girl the name belonged to.

His thumb rested on the green "call" button. It was on top of the button so lightly, almost as if one small slip could make the call. A miniature debate went on his head. One small movement of his thumb could turn his life upside down. Who knows what would evolve from one phone call. A whole lot has already sprouted from a reunion conversation.

Should he?

Each tick of the clock seemed to amplify in his ears, and soon enough it was already 1 am. Duncan sighed in defeat. He threw his phone lightly on the bench; the cursor still rested on Gwen's name.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is another chapter.<strong>

**So absolutely nothing has been spoiled for unanswered questions; Chase's little intro was more like a recollection on what happened between unanswered questions, and this story. So don't fret.**

**Anyhow, review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter coming soon. I've already written it during my internet malfunction, I've just gotta make it perfect **


	5. Letter

**Ok**

**Chapter 5 is here :)  
>Please review... i got no reviews for the last chapter and i got really depressed... lol<strong>

**Read, Review and Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em>One week had passed since Duncan went to Juvy. Each day seemed slower than the last, and Gwen still had an empty sensation gnawing at her like a bug. School had been a dismal chunk of nothingness, and each day she would sprint out of the gates frantically to check the mail box that awaited her at home.<em>

_After 7 days of this, Gwen finally caught sight of a white envelope sticking out of the little wooden house standing outside her own. She grabbed it, tearing the top off briskly, taking care not to rip it in half. The paper was rough and unpleasant, but yet it still shone luminously in Gwen's eyes. She unfolded it and caught sight of Duncan's scrawly handwriting scribbled across the paper. Her heart jumped a thousand feet._

_Gwen didn't bother going inside to read it. She stood perfectly still next to the mail box, her hand clamped gently against the letter, and her eyes darting back and forth with great speed._

_**Gwen,**_

_**Hey. Hope you're alright and you're not missing me too much. Seriously, Pasty if you're actually feeling super depressed (and believe me I'd be flattered if you are) than snap out of it. If you keep going by the time I get back you'll probably by some sloth person or something. Don't let my being locked up hold you down. I get that you're torn up, but you've gotta live your life so that we can swap stories when I come.**_

_**Anyway, just because I know you would ask, Juvy is alright. Not much has changed from the last time, except that I got a bottom bunk. I'm sharing cells with this guy who robbed a gas station, but he's pretty sane. The food is terrible as always, and of course, I miss you.**_

_**Keep an eye out for more letters; I'm only allowed to write once per month, because the guards are under the impression that we're planning some escape. Maybe if put my amazing fake sadness skills in action I might be able to bend the rules...**_

_**I won't get into anymore trouble, say hi to Chase for me, and I miss you (again).**_

_**Love (wow cheesy much)  
>Duncan<strong>_

_**PS. I miss you (three times the charm)  
>PPS. Oh what the heck, four times, I miss you.<strong>_

_Gwen's smile grew about ten times bigger that day. She strode into her house as if she were as light as air, which caused Renee to question her as she entered._

"_Are you alright, Honey?"_

"_Never better," Gwen replied airily, as she glided up the stairs with the letter held to her chest. Renee stood from her chair in the lounge room and called up the stairs._

"_Gwen?"_

_Gwen turned around and walked down the stairs slowly as she stared at her mother._

"_Yeah?" she replied, her voice going upwards at the end of the word. Renee's face was surprisingly stern. She knew full well why Gwen was so elated._

"_Just... be careful," she warned as Gwen's face softened into confusion. She didn't dare let Renee's sudden change in mood damper her ecstasy. Her lips curved into a grateful smile and sighed._

"_I will. Thanks mum." Gwen said quickly before scurrying up the stairs like a lovesick school girl._

_Then again, the simile seemed absolutely pointless._

* * *

><p>After half a breakfast in town Duncan returned home and slumped onto the couch in a messy pile. He hasn't touched his phone since the previous night, as he was certain it would send him swirling uncontrollably again. He stared at the kitchen bench like it was something foreign; it seemed to stick out distinctively from the other pieces of furniture. Duncan rubbed his eyes and walked over apprehensively.<p>

Each step seemed to echo off the floorboards. Duncan's hands brushed against the smooth granite, slowly sliding towards the mobile phone that sat in the middle. It seemed like an hour before Duncan grasped the small device in his hands, and pressed the middle button. The screen came alive with colour, and Gwen's name was the first thing that Duncan saw. There it was. Just like last night. Part of him was hoping that it had disappeared and he could simply sweep it all under the rug.

Duncan's thumb once again rested against the call button oh so lightly. If he had ever felt so conflicted in his life, then he had clearly forgotten it. He seemed to be divided into two parts: the part that didn't want history to repeat itself, and the part that wanted Gwen so much that it caused Chase to mistake him for a burglar.

But as he thought about it, the two parts seemed to go hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Duncan sighed in defeat, praying he wouldn't regret it, and pressed his thumb down on the little green button. The screen changed to the call. Duncan held it up to his ear, as if the concept of telephones has been very unfamiliar until now. Each ring vibrated in his brain. Doubt and uncertainty swerved through his stomach. He couldn't take it.<p>

He was just about to tear the phone away from his head like a disgusting object, when a breathtaking "Duncan," rendered him paralysed. Duncan's eyes widened. There was no going back now.

"Gwen." Duncan breathed back. The other side fell silent. He longed for a response. After a few minutes of nothing, Duncan pulled up all reserves of courage and spoke again.

"I-I-I've been thinking a lot since- since last night..."

Gwen waited for Duncan to continue with her breath hitched in her throat, a mere conversation now seeming impossible.

"I want to start over." Duncan finished. He breathed heavily into the phone and waited for Gwen's answer. For a minute Duncan was actually convinced that Gwen had hung up, until he heard a soft:

"Me too,"

Gwen replied softly. Duncan and Gwen were both bloated with uncertainty about what this reconciliation would bring. But each of their hearts was once again alive, and was throbbing for them to return to one another. Gwen spoke, driven by the new found passion. Her voice was now controlled and steady.

"If we're going to meet up, we have to take it slow." She decided, as Duncan slightly deflated. He agreed completely, but a small part of him just wanted her to be back as soon as possible.

"Yeah," he replied lamely, "I can live with that."

"Do... do you want to meet up today?" Gwen's offer seemed to escalate Duncan a hundred feet into the sky, as he nodded vigorously, and realised that such an action could not be heard through a phone. He stopped nodding, relived no one was there to catch him and responded.

"Yeah, um... There's this coffee shop just down the road from my place it's called-"

"Bean Buzz?" Gwen asked before Duncan could finish. Duncan's stomach squirmed happily when she finished his sentence. It almost seemed like nothing had changed, and the events from nine years ago was just an ugly dream.

"You remember where I live?" Duncan asked incredulously. He had never expected Gwen to remember. Gwen replied gracefully.

"I never forgot." Her voice was sincere and for some reason it sounded painful to Duncan.

_She never forgot._

Duncan pulled himself together from the fact that the girl he... wanted... still remembered where he lived from... before.

"Yeah... Bean Buzz. Meet me there at like 1." He said, trying to regain some of the elation from a few second ago before Gwen stunned him with her impeccable memory.

Then again, he remembered where she lives too. Like her, he never forgot. Even the simple task of regaining his train of thought after he thinks about her is close to impossible.

"Sounds good, I'll see you there" Gwen confirmed as Duncan grinned cheekily.

"Ok. Bye" Duncan stuttered. He was just about to hang up when Gwen's hurried voice kept the phone glue to his ear.

"Duncan wait!" she exclaimed as he was about to end the call. Duncan raised the phone back to his ear violently.

"Yeah?" he said quickly, assuming something absolutely terrible has happened, and they can no longer meet up.

"Thank you, for calling." Gwen said seriously. Duncan smiled, and he could almost hear Gwen smile back.

"No problem."

And with that, they both hung up and started to prepare for the meeting that was a good three hours away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i didn't really like that chapter... man it was short... but the next one will hopefully be more interesting.<strong>

**Please review :)**


	6. A Very Significant Other

**Hello **

**Ok, I really should've updated sooner, but... oh well here it is now:)  
>Chapter Six is ready for your eyes!<strong>

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Drinking coffee was something that people do every day. It's an occurrence that blends in with a regular activity, almost a second nature. However, this simplicity would just not come to Duncan and Gwen.<p>

Duncan was in the bathroom, trying to find a suitable way to style his hair. Truth be told, Duncan was quite protective of his locks. He screwed it up with his hands, combed it neatly, he even tried to make a small Mohawk with hair gel. Duncan sighed, as memories suddenly came back, of the time when his hair was unnaturally dyed. He simply resorted to messing it up, although he did this with great care.

With his hair in check, and his heart in overdrive, Duncan grabbed his keys, phone and pocket knife. He took one last look at his apartment and headed out the door, but not before he heard a muffled "good luck," from Chase's bedroom.

He closed the door, and walked down the hallway slowly, his mind whizzing with how this meeting would pan out.

* * *

><p><em>Gwen was walking slowly, relishing the tranquillity of a perfect winter day. The cold was nothing under her warm trench coat, and the naked trees afforded the Goth a peaceful promise of better days. <em>

_Behind her, she heard the sound of rushed footsteps. They increased in speed, and Gwen simply assumed this person would overtake her and continue walking briskly across the park track. This was not the case however. The person didn't walk in front of her; instead they remained behind her, trying to get closer. She could feel this person's rushed breaths tickle her neck._

_With Gwen's nerves slowly escalating, her strides were set to a faster pace as well. She could feel this person's gaze weighing her down. The person behind her broke into a hurried scuttle, and quickly grabbed her by the wrist. Gwen yelped in shock._

_Gwen was spun around on the spot and turned to face the person who had been trailing her. Judging by the shoulders it was a man, a tall one. She moved her eyes up apprehensively, until she was suddenly staring into a pair of all too familiar emerald orbs and neat jet black hair._

"_Trent?" Gwen said suddenly, her face screwing up in confusion._

_It was common knowledge that when Gwen broke up with Trent, he went on a downwards spiral. Slowly, his mind unhinged itself, devastated that the girl he spent numerous nights without slumber writing songs for broke his heart. Even when they were together Trent's jealousy caused him to get a bit loopy, and when it was over, it just escalated. These days, the down to earth guitarist everyone knew from Camp Wawanakwa was nothing but a ghost of who he used to be._

"_Gwen." Trent's voice was solid, demanding. His eyes were fixed onto hers intently; his hand gripped her wrist a bit too tight for comfort. He smiled, but it seemed frighteningly empty._

"_What are you doing?" Gwen asked, her voice shaking. She glanced down at her captive wrist to make her meaning clearer. _

"_I want you back." Trent seemed... different. The mysterious guitar playing boy she met 2 years ago was nowhere to be seen. His face was hardened, and he seemed very determined to get what he wanted. Gwen's nervousness was swirling at Trent's appearance._

"_I...I'm dating Duncan." Gwen replied uneasily. This shouldn't have come to such a surprise to Trent, as the knowledge of her relationship had been in the open for a while now. However, Trent's face didn't soften in understanding; he didn't release Gwen's wrist and smile sweetly; instead, Trent cupped Gwen's cheek gently and pressed his forehead against hers._

"_Well Duncan's in Juvy... you never know... he did cheat on Courtney..." Trent breathed into Gwen's face and Gwen had heard enough to throw Trent away from her violently; although he still held her wrist firmly in his hand._

"_Are you saying that Duncan's bound to cheat on me in Juvy?" Gwen spat at him, venom dripping off every word. Trent's eyebrows furrowed in anger and his fingers seemed to clamp even tighter around Gwen's wrist. The force of Trent's grip caused tears to spring to Gwen's eyes._

"_I want you back Gwen! I can give you much more than Duncan can! He's nothing but a delinquent!" Trent pleaded. Gwen's rage reached its breaking point. She tore her hand away from Trent's clasp with all the strength she could muster, and slapped Trent swiftly across the cheek. Trent held his face in pain, and started to evaluate his situation with a lot of colourful adjectives._

"_How do you know what Duncan can give to me? He will never cheat on me, and he can give me a hell of a lot more than you can!" Gwen screamed into Trent's face. Trent was breathing heavily and something unnerving shone in the eyes Gwen loved two years ago: greed._

_Gwen turned her back on Trent and stormed off, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, the winter seemed infinitely cold, and the naked trees made her feel uncomfortably hollow. Gwen spent the remainder of the afternoon wondering exactly where Trent lost himself in grief._

* * *

><p>Gwen's room was a bombsite. Her wardrobe was no longer crammed into a small cupboard, but spread out across her purple carpet. She stood in the middle of the room, in nothing but her underwear and sighed in frustration. She had tried on numerous outfits, each not getting her approval. She was spinning, wondering what one would wear when they meet a... <em>very <em>significant other after nine years.

"What are you doing, Mum?"

Gwen spun around to find Lucy standing at the door, scanning the messy room with wide eyes. She darted to her bed and chucked on a dressing gown.

"I'm just figuring out what to wear." Gwen replied, trying to tidy her clothes while talk at the same time.

"Well, where are you going?" Lucy asked, her eyes sparkling with interest. Gwen swiftly dressed in a midnight blue singlet, black skirt, black stockings and a black cardigan. She kneeled down to Lucy's level. She always told Lucy the truth, no matter what, but she couldn't exactly tell Lucy everything now. She wasn't even sure what it was herself.

"I...I'm going to meet and old..." Gwen paused, trying to phrase it properly,"friend," her insides dropped at her choice of words, but Lucy nodded in understanding anyway.

The doorbell chimed all over the house, dismissing Gwen from explaining to her eight year old daughter what Duncan really was, as she raced down the stairs to answer the door. Gwen pulled on her combat boots and followed her daughter down the stairs slowly.

"Grandma!" Lucy squealed as she threw herself around Renee. Gwen and Renee exchanged affectionate glances, as Gwen picked up her ebony bag from the dining table.

"Hello Lucy," Renee said sweetly, the very sound of her voice sending Gwen into nostalgia.

"Mummy's going to go meet a friend!" She said mysteriously, hoping Renee would fill in the gaps for her. Renee shot Gwen a serious look over Lucy's head, and Gwen nodded slowly. Her eyes hardened, but she said nothing.

"Well, bye." Gwen said. She kissed Lucy on the cheek, then stood up and faced Renee. She was expecting this, but she was still itching with anger.

"Gwen...I" Renee started, but Gwen's stare turned cold.

"Save it." She said, leaning in to kiss her mother on the cheek also.

"You don't have to remind me how you feel." Gwen said, pulling away from her mother and stepping out the door.

"Just... be careful." Renee advised. Gwen's mind rushed back to the moment she got her first letter from Duncan.

"I will. Bye mum," Gwen hugged her mother tightly, hoping she would come around.

Gwen walked towards her car, each step taking her closer to Duncan. She could hear Lucy's ecstatic squeals behind her. Renee's eyes didn't leave Gwen until she got into her car and the engine sputtered to life.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat at a table by herself, awaiting Duncan with her heart racing. The Bean Buzz was a little funky cafe, about 5 minutes away from Duncan's place. Multicoloured tables were scattered around messily and the waiters wore shining black aprons. It was nestled within a treacherous concrete jungle, with numerous sky scrapers surrounding it.<p>

She had come early, and the suspense was killing her. She darted around, searching for a glimmering shade of teal. Soon enough, the door opened with a little bell and in came Duncan. He looked amazing. His hair was playfully screwed up; it looked so naturally untamed it caused Gwen to smile. He was dressed in his signature skull shirt, denim jeans and red converse. A chocker still gripped his neck, and for a minute Gwen thought they were back in the time before everything went horribly pear shaped.

"Hi." Duncan said, grinning. Gwen giggled.

"Hey," she replied sweetly as Duncan sat down next to her. Their shoulders touched for only a second; it sent both their spines into electric shivers.

They ordered coffee from a red haired waitress, who recognised them and begged them for autographs.

"Really?" Gwen asked in disbelief, "what has it been like, 10 years?" The waitress nodded in response, her eyes lighting up. Gwen couldn't help but feel little big headed as she and Duncan scribbled down their autographs on a cafe napkin. The red head thnked them politely and repayed them by getting their coffees with extreme haste.

"So... how have you been?" Duncan asked casually. Gwen put down her coffee and stared into Duncan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm surviving." She said vaguely, sighing. Duncan felt a little unsatisfied at her answer, so he decided to attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey did you catch Bloodbath VII last year?" he asked, hoping this would branch out into conversation. Gwen eyes lit up and Duncan's spirits escalated.

"Oh- my-gosh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Best one ever! I loved it when they slammed that guy's head into a blender!" Gwen laughed at the memory, although it quickly ceased when her mention of a blender saw her mind take a small trip down memory lane. She always wondered what Trent did with that necklace…

"Or when the serial killer sawed off that chick's boobs?" Duncan commented. Gwen snapped out of her thoughts, giggling softly at Duncan's typical change of topic.

"Trust you to make the conversation take a perverted route!" she said in between laughs. Duncan joined in, unable to resist losing himself in happiness. It had been a while.

"You know it! Don't you remember the time we swapped everyone's luggage?" Duncan replied, causing Gwen to travel back to Total Drama Action. That was one eventful night.

"Yes! You spent about 5 minutes goggling at the girls! But still, the following morning-"

"Ha!" Duncan chortled. "Everyone woke up in the luggage of someone else! Classic!" Duncan and Gwen's combined laughter filled the small cafe, and eventually got so loud the cafe manager asked them to leave.

"Alright, alright," said Duncan lightly, "don't get your apron in a knot." If Duncan thought that that comment helped the situation, he was terribly incorrect. The manager turned a dangerous shade a crimson that had nothing to do with attraction and she resorted to pushing the guffawing duo out the door.

Neither Duncan nor Gwen even bothered to acknowledge they didn't pay for their coffee.

They walked across the pavement, clutching onto each other as they laughed. Eventually, breath became scarce, and they tried their best to regain themselves, still slightly giggling across the city.

"Hey, since our coffee was cut short, do you wanna come to my place?" Gwen offered, savouring every second she spent with Duncan. She had never felt happier in nine years.

"Sure thing, Pasty," Duncan replied. Gwen's stomach lurched, remembering her old nickname. Gwen entwined her arm with Duncan's as they walked to her car together.

Gwen sighed, overjoyed that even after nine years, Duncan and Gwen can still have fun together, although they didn't address the elephant in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I feel incredibly cheesy for some apparent reason... ew<strong>

**I'm absoluetely certain that this is gonna sound bigheaded, but I really liked the flashback (that sounded big headed didn't it? Ah well... I'm a proud Gryffindor)**

**Did you?**

**Why don't you review and tell me!  
>Oh and I acutally wrote Duncan and Gwen's luggage prank before this chapter, so if you want me to upload that, let me know *in a review, cough*<strong>

**Keep your eyes open for chapter 7.. it might come soon...might.**

**BFG**


	7. Undeniable Doubt

**Hello Hello :)**

**Here's chapter 7. Wow, I'm updating my stories like crazy...  
>Apologies if it's a bit short, seperation of the following events is essential!<strong>

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The calendar was slowly peeling away. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and not one letter had graced Gwen's waiting mailbox since- well she couldn't even remember. Time seemed to blend into one, immeasurable chunk of meaninglessness. Don't get her wrong- she still didn't alter her routine to suit her mourning. Everything just seemed to look that little duller and emptier with the absence of Duncan's letters.<em>

_How much she longed to see another scrappy piece of paper covered in his messy scrawl slip through her mailbox. How much she wanted to read about how Duncan was getting on in Juvie. Did he get in a fight? Did he choke on a poorly cooked prison dish? Does he still remember her like she remember him? She wanted to know. She wanted a letter... she needed a letter but no, none came. When Duncan wrote, it made her believe a piece of him was with her, that she wasn't completely alone and that he was still thinking about her. Now she felt childish for believing in such a dumb fairytale._

_Gwen also had another thing bugging her- Trent. Ever since their ugly encounter in the park, she couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Every time she thought of it she felt sick to her stomach, but in her state of loneliness, Trent's explanation seemed like the only plausible theory. She scolded herself for jumping to such terrible conclusions, but…_

_No. There was no way in the world Duncan would do anything of the sort- even though he had done it before… Gwen plopped herself down on her bed, as if the violent action would be able to jolt such disgusting thoughts away from her head forever. But no, it still lurked in her clouded brain, plaguing her thoughts. There must have been a simple explanation as to why Duncan's letters have come to an abrupt stop with no warning whatsoever… she just couldn't think of it yet._

_And it most definitely wasn't Trent's._

* * *

><p>Duncan and Gwen were walking through the city without a care in the world. They felt like teenagers again. It was wonderfully euphoric for Gwen. Her hand was nestled comfortably in Duncan's, and electric shocks ricocheted through her spine at the contact- it left her contentedly dazed.<p>

"…and then," Duncan continued. He was telling Gwen of the time when he and Chase were getting evicted, and in protest, decided to lock themselves in, "the landlord was all "If you don't come out, I'm breaking down the door!"" Duncan put on a low, gravelly voice to imitate his previous landlord, which stifled a chuckle out of Gwen. Duncan's eyes lit up (more than they already were, that is) as he went on.

"So then we were like, "Go ahead. Have fun with fixing that!" and then he actually broke down the door. It was pretty surprising really. He was a really beefy dude it was a wonder he would be able to run that fast. Anyway, he came bursting through the now broken door and was like,"oh I will,"" Duncan put on his gravelly landlord voice on for his second piece of dialogue.

Gwen smiled at Duncan, wondering where on earth the story was going. "So what happened next? Did you knock out the landlord or something?" Gwen asked, her voice masking laughter. Duncan grunted and shook his head.

"Nah, but good idea though." He added, "We didn't actually think he'd get in, so we had to think on our feet. So long story short," Duncan breathed in, as if preparing for a spectacular climax to his apartment shenanigan, "we grabbed our stuff and ran for it."

Gwen's mouth fell open in shock. Not for the story of course, it was pathetic. She simply couldn't believe that Duncan would build up so much to end with a result as feeble as running out.

"Oh my god!" Gwen exclaimed, almost doubling over in patronizing laughter. "What a letdown! I was expecting you to pull out a gun, or do a Harold and karate chop him or something! But no, Duncan just picks up his stuff and runs? You have got to work on your story telling skills, Juvie. You led me down a dead end path of anticipation." She ranted. Duncan almost laughed at Gwen's explanation.

"Well excuse me for not having the ability to pull metaphors out of my butt like you can," Duncan retorted before adding: "but it's nice to know you have such a badass image of me. I'll keep that in mind the next time I get evicted. Maybe I will do a Harold…" Duncan said the last part to himself, but it was loud enough for Gwen to hear also. She shoved him playfully into a wall.

Duncan exhaled heavily at the collision, the brick's surface hard against his back. Gwen joined him, resting her head against the cool bricks as well.

Gwen sighed, turning her head towards Duncan. "This is nice," she breathed airily. It was all she could manage, but it said it all. Gwen felt ecstatic. Duncan nodded and slipped his hand back into hers, the same giddy feeling of electricity shocking both of them. "Yeah…" Duncan replied.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a high pitched chime rang in both their ears, and it was only then did they realise that they were leaning up against a record shop. The customer pushed the door open, a plastic bag dangling from one arm. Even though his eyes were covered in slick sunglasses, his dishevelled raven hair and outraged "Gwen? Duncan!" was enough to reveal his identity.<p>

"Trent!" Gwen exclaimed. Her voice cracked at the mention of his name, as she tightened her grip on Duncan's hand, wanting nothing else but to disappear. The happiness and joy of the day dissolved in an instant.

"What the-"the degree of Trent's anger was made apparent when he delved into the rather pointy end of his vocabulary," are you doing with _him_?" Trent attempted to lunge at Duncan, but with his swift reflexes, a simple dodge sent Trent toppling over to the ground. His sunglasses slipped down his nose and fell to the floor, forgotten in the midst of Trent's bubbling anger.

"What's your problem, Elvis?" Duncan bellowed. By then a small crowd of passerby's had made a circle around the three reality veterans. Some even were recording the entire scene on their mobile phone, but right now, neither of them could care less.

"You're my problem!" Trent retorted, scrambling back to his feet. He once again tried to inflict harm upon Duncan, but was now stopped by Gwen, who held his arms back with surprising ease. Trent struggled against Gwen's hold with furious grunts.

"Stop it Trent!" she wailed, using all her strength to restrain Trent.

"Why are you with him? It should be me! After everything he did to you-"

Duncan had heard enough. Ignoring the masses of people around him and ignoring Gwen's pained cries of protest; Duncan strode up to the musician, and flung a well aimed fist right into Trent's jaw. Gwen screamed Duncan's name, now supporting Trent's falling body. Tears welled up in Trent's eyes from the pain, and used any reserve of strength he had left to push Gwen away and hold his broken jaw tenderly.

Gwen stumbled backwards from Trent's push. Just as she was about to collide with the concrete floor, Duncan leaned forwards and caught her snugly in his arms. Gwen sighed in relief. She wanted to just close her eyes and remain in his arms forever- as cheesy is it sounded. But right now, she was fuming. She may resent Trent, but what Duncan did was still out of line. Gwen utilized all her self control to lift herself up from Duncan's intoxicating grasp and mutter an annoyed thank you.

Trent was breathing heavily, the pain from his jaw tearing through his whole body. He stood up again, slightly shaking. He pointed a bloody finger towards Gwen and Duncan threateningly. "One of these days, he will hurt you again, Gwen! And I won't be there to pick up the pieces!"

Gwen whimpered. She stood in between her two flames, her head frantically turning from one to another. She hated Trent for his assesment of his part in their past. If anything, Trent picked up the pieces and smashed them into a million pieces. That was one of the things she couldn't stand about Trent- his inability to think bad of himself. He always has to be in the right...Once again, she couldn't help but take his words a little seriously… she mentally slapped herself. The past was the past. He would never to that, ever. She hated herself for doubting Duncan, but right now instinct seemed to overpower her, especially after watching Duncan break Trent's jaw. Besides, it was all her fault anyway…

Trent spat blood and a few teeth to the floor, wincing at the exertion of his jaw. He shot Duncan one last venomous stare before pushing his way through the wall of spectators and stumbling away. Gwen glared at the circle of city goers in disgust. Didn't they have better things to do than gape at people's fights? She felt like slapping each and every person standing around them, especially the ones with camera phones; stupid technology.

"Gwen," Duncan muttered from behind her. The last thing she wanted to do was look him in the eye. It was always that same teal pool that would unhinge her, and she was so much of an emotional mess as it was. But she did.

Turning around slowly, she immersed herself in his endless eyes. She had no idea how to feel- was there a correct way in the first place? She wished she could just turn off her emotions like a light, so she could forget about all of her irritating conflicts for just one, glorious minute.

"I…I gotta go." Duncan said uneasily. Gwen nodded, words seeming impossible at the present moment. It was like Duncan's punch smacked away her voice along with Trent's jaw. He gave Gwen one final nod before disappearing between the masses of on lookers as well, leaving Gwen alone.

There was no point in standing there. Sliding her hands over her forehead, she squeezed her way through the circle of people and strutted away. She ignored their muttering, she had no idea where she was headed, and quite frankly she didn't care. She just had to keep moving so then her idle mind wouldn't mess itself up again.

She scolded herself. She couldn't have possibly been so naïve to believe that she could just pick things off where they left off nine years ago and just sweep everything under the rug, could she? There were some things that can't be forgotten. They fuse themselves into one's memory and refused to leave no matter how hard they try and block it out.

The jokes and laughter from a few minutes ago seemed like worlds away. How badly she wanted to turn back time and walk straight past that record store without a second glance. Then maybe she'd be able to fool herself that reconciling with Duncan was the perfect love story...

Gwen was walking so briskly that it took her a few minutes to realise that tears were flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>*Exhales Heavily* That was depressing... poor Trent, poor Gwen, poor Duncan.<br>Ok, now in some of my reviews, you've been saying that you're confused. In response to that it would like to say... good!**

**It makes me feel good when I control the way you think. I hope his story confuses you more and more! Hahaha**

**Don't forget to review!**

**BFG**


End file.
